


Sleepy Time

by starrywolf101



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Boyfriends, Couch Cuddles, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Polyamorous Character, Short, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13984089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: Sleepy cuddles with the boys!





	Sleepy Time

David yawns and stretches out on the couch from underneath the blanket of two sleeping bodies. He smiles fondly to himself as he looks adoringly at his boyfriends. Craig was curled up; his head on the Irishman’s chest while Tyler had his legs dangling off the couch arm. The American’s head was on a pillow that was on top of David’s legs.

They had been watching a Lord of the Rings marathon late into the evening; a few empty pizza boxes littered the room. David gently shakes the Brit awake, “Mini, it's time tah get off of me. I wanna go tah bed…”

“I don't want to,” the smaller man slurs into David’s shirt. The Irishman rolls his eyes and runs his fingers through Craig's hair; he places a kiss on the Brit’s forehead.

“Get tah fohk up, my legs have gone numb from Tyler’s fat ass head!”

“You've got a fat ass head, you fucking prick.” Tyler yawns and rubs the sleepiness from his eyes.

“Both of y’all need tah get up, or I'm gonna shove ye both onto tah floor.”

Tyler and Craig share a look; the threat was very real and has happened before. They leave the comfortable warmness of the Irishman, and stretch their sore muscles.

“Can somebody carry me… I'm too sleepy to walk,” Craig mumbles as he hold out his arms and puts on a pouty face. David chuckles as he swoops the smallest up.and holds the Brit bridal style and places a kiss on his head.

‘Y’all are fucking gay,” Tyler smirks as he pecks a small kiss on the Irishman’s cheek. “But, that makes me gay too!”

“If you wanted attention, then just ask for it!” David rolls his eyes. Tyler just playfully flips his boyfriends off, already halfway up the stairs.

David follows close behind, while Craig was giggling for no real reason. This places a smile on the Irishman’s face since his smaller boyfriend was quite adorable, and seeing him happy made David happy. “What's tickled your funny bone, sweetheart?”

“Oh nothing,” Craig giggles and sticks his tongue out, “Just that your hair is messy, which makes you look weird!” David snorts and pauses in his path to nuzzle Craig’s neck, causing more giggles to erupt from him. “Stop! Your beard tickles!”

“Hurry up you gay lovebirds, I've been waiting for an eternity to get in bed!” Tyler whines with a pouty face, arms crossed and everything. David rolled his eyes and chuckles.

Soon, the three men were cuddling up in the warm and cozy bed. David stretched out over most of the left side of their bed, gently snoring; Craig had situated himself on the Irishman’s chest, laying on his stomach with his head fitting into the crook of David’s neck. Tyler curled himself around his boyfriends, holding both David and Craig tightly.


End file.
